The present invention relates to a portable (conveyor) system having a modularly constructed conveyor, preferably having a modularly constructed overhead conveyor, which comprises previously installed and previously tested conveyor components, wherein the modules are arranged directly adjacent next to each other and/or on top of each other for forming, in a connected state, the system in common.